1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention generally relate to a photographing apparatus and an image synthesizing method. More particularly, various embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus and an image synthesizing method for storing information of continuously captured images and mask images in a data file and synthesizing the images using the stored information.
2. Related Art
Due to advances in electronic technologies, a variety of photographing devices are available and frequently used to take still images or moving images according to the increasing leisure life.
However, it is not easy for a user to capture his/her satisfactory image using one shot when photographing a moving object or a plurality of stationary objects.
In this regard, recent photographing devices provide a continuous photographing function allowing the user to capture his/her intended image by taking a plurality of pictures within a short period of time. The photographing devices also provide an image synthesizing function for finding and attaching intended portions of the continuously captured pictures to another image.
However, since a conventional image synthesizing method stores only the synthesized final output image, the user cannot edit the output image by fetching the existing image and continuing the image synthesis, or returning to the previous synthesizing stage.